Muppet Madness (View-Master Interactive Vision) credits
Instruction Notices No Graphics * "Please check to see if your View-Master Interactive Vision System is on. If not, slide the green switch to the on position. If it is already on, let the tape play, and enjoy the show." Rendered Graphics * "The yellow stripes on the side of your screen, are starting points for some interactions in this program. To replay an interaction, rewind or fast-forward to leave yellow stripes, then start play again." Opening Logos * View-Master Interactive Vision Opening Titles * "Jim Henson's Muppet Madness" Ending Credits * "Jim Henson's Muppet Madness" * Featuring: Jim Henson, Frank Oz, Dave Golez, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Camille Bonora, David Rudman * Directed by: Jim Henson * Written by: Bill Prady, Joe Bailey, Jim Lewis, David Yazbek * Producer: Michael Yip * Associate Producer: Martha Ripp * Co-Producer: Mira Velimirovic * Production Designer: Samantha Jan Fleming * Costume Designer: Calista Hendrickson * Lighting Designer: Jim Tetlow * Set-Design: Lyndon Mosse * Muppet Workshop: Joanne Green, Rollin Krewson, Caroly Wilcox, Sherry Amott, Janet Kuhl, Wendy Midener, Tim Miller, Kip Rathke, Mark Zeszotek, Amy Van Gilder, Richard Termine * Muppet Wrangler: Michael K. Frith * Muppet Coordinator: Bonnie Erickson * Editors: David Gumpel, Chris Matus * Assistant Editor: Joseph Annecharico * Graphic Designer: Don S. Mars * Set Decorator: Deborah Witt * Art Director: Leigh Malone * Assistant Art Director: Joseph S. Patire * Property Master: Yana Vainshtok * Props: Katherine Marie Keithly, Julie Wigg * Prop Assistant: Dean Griff * Outside Props: Barry Godin * Production Staff: Eric Andrews, Pat Nugent * Production Supervisor: Robert M. Dahl * Associate Director: Heather Smith * Production Stage Manager: Charles Raymond * Stage Manager: Victoria Hladik * On-Line Editor: Judy Minot * Paintbox and Harry: Marilyn Ono * Additional Paintbox: Denise Minter * Music by: Don Sebesky * Music Producer: Bruce Martin * Music Co-Producer: Michael Mainieri * Music Coordinator: Eva Kadrey * Music Writers: Bruce Martin, Michael Mainieri, Larry Dvoskin, Gil Goldstein * Production Assistants: Andy Calandrino, Ed Lopez, Oscar D. Rodriguez, Jennifer Van Der Molen, Jody Walker * Post Production Coordinator: Brooks Parsons Jr. * Production Coordinator: Jym Buss * Casting: Michael Koegel, Jill Mendelson, Rich Ross * Unit Manager: Vienna Steiner * Technical Director: David Nurse * Video: Pete McIntyre * Video Engineer: Tom Guadarrama * Audio: Regina Mullen, Garry Rindfuss, Suzanne Sousa * Audio Engineer: Blake Norton * Audio Assistant: Chuck Tutino * Boom Operators: Mark Deadman, Betsy Nagler * Cameras: Rudy Carames, Dave Kinney, Jim Scurti, Bob Van Dorn * Vision Mixer: Mary Forrest * Videotape Operators: Pat Caudle, Lonnie Blackburn * Prompter: Eric Andrews Jim Henson's Muppets Copyright Screen * © Henson Assoc. Inc. 1988 * Jim Henson's Muppets and Character Names are TM of Henson Assoc. Inc. Logo * Jim Henson Productions View-Master Interactive Vision Television System Credits * Available Interactive Programs for use with your View-Master Interactive Vision Television System ** Sesame Street *** Let's Learn to Play Together *** Magic on Sesame Street *** Let's Play School *** Oscar's Letter Party ** Jim Henson's Muppets *** Muppet Madness *** You're the Director ** Walt Disney Home Video *** Cartoon Arcade * View Master Video System Production ** VMIG Executive Advisor: Gary Evans ** Head of VMIG Interactive Video Development: Tina Eden ** Head of VMIG Video Production: Greg Martinelli ** Head of Computer Graphics: Jogene L. Kapell ** Senior Computer Graphic Artists: Doug Johnson, Frank Lam ** Computer Graphic Artists: Donna David, George Eden, Jessica Kantor ** Head of Computer Programming: Ernie Cormier ** Computer Programmers: Jonathan Eiten, Andrew Frank, Mark Garvin, Stuart Ross, Luc Selis, Dirk Van Mieghem ** Production Associates: Richard Brous, Dan Klass, Jim Kohn, Matt Morrissey * View-Master® Interactive Vision™ Television System and Program Software View-Master Ideal Group, Inc., Portland, OR 97207 * The View-Master® Interactive Vision™ is based upon concepts developed by ACTV, Inc. US Patent Pending * Licensed for private home exhibition only. Any public performance, copying or other use is strictly prohibited. All other rights reserved. * View-Master Interactive VisionCategory:The Muppets Category:View-Master Interactive Vision Category:Video Game Credits Category:End Credits Category:Jim Henson Productions Category:Henson Associates (HA)